Qibli
Qibli is a young, male SandWing dragonet. He was an Outclaw who thought of himself as Thorn's personal bodyguard and her most loyal friend since he was the age of three, and was referred to as her "third wing" by Onyx. He is a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Turtle, and Peril. He was previously clawmates with Winter. Qibli is the protagonist of Darkness of Dragons. He is currently in a relationship with Moonwatcher. Appearance Qibli is wiry and narrow-shouldered and has light, sand colored scales with several light brown freckles on his snout, very similar to Thorn's (“Where a few brown speckles stood out against his bright yellow scales, much like the ones all over Thorn.”) , and pale yellow wings . This led to Sunny asking if he was Thorn's son. The answer was no, though he replied that Thorn had saved him from his family, and considers himself adopted by her. In The Brightest Night, he was described as having “A dark amber earring glowed in one ear and a small, rakish scar zigzagged across his nose.” This earring almost gets torn out in Moon Rising, while confronting Icicle, and was later enchanted in Talons of Power by Turtle so that none of Darkstalker's spells worked on him. He has been described to be handsome by many dragons. Personality Qibli is witty and sarcastic. He has an intense desire for approval, and is slightly insecure. He is loyal to Thorn and Moonwatcher and is best friends with Winter and Turtle. When insulted on a personal level, he can lash out, as demonstrated by his reaction to Winter's comment about his lack of animus magic in Darkness of Dragons. ''His deductive reasoning skills are unbelievably developed, as seen by Moon in ''Moon Rising. Biography ''The Brightest Night He first appears as part of The Outclaws when Thorn pins Preyhunter to the ground for admitting the truth of Morrowseer's death. He shot forward along with Six-Claws when Preyhunter lashed out at Thorn. When the NightWing was killed by Thorn, he stood beside the body looking "as if he'd very much like to stab it again, just to be sure". Later, he follows Queen Thorn and Sunny before they talk about the "Wanted" posters around the Scorpion Den. He tells Thorn he's not leaving her alone with a stranger, showing his extreme loyalty towards her. When a messenger informs Thorn that there have been reports of a Dragonbite Viper near the orphanage, she leaves and Qibli is left alone with Sunny. She asks him what a Dragonbite Viper is, and he tells her that it's the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon with its venom. Soon after, Sunny asks him if Thorn was his mother also. He denies it, saying that she saved him from his real mother and that his brother and sister hated him. As Sunny lies down on a pillow, she asks what the Outclaws do. He tells her that they are in charge of the Scorpion Den, and becomes a little insulted when she starts to fall asleep while he's talking, though he lets her sleep. When the Outclaws attack Burn's stronghold, he fights alongside Thorn and Six-Claws. As a SandWing soldier was about to stab Thorn, Qibli barrels him away. Sunny and Thorn get locked into a room by Smolder, and when they escape, Thorn gathers her Outclaws and retreats. Qibli remarks that he never trusted Smolder and that Thorn should have never done so either and claimed that you should never trust a royal dragon, to which Thorn pointed out that he didn't even know any royals. Moon Rising He notices Moonwatcher in the hall while she is looking for her room (he was talking to Ostrich). He observes that she is twitching her wings back to look smaller than she really is and wonders if she is up to something, or if she is just shy. He remembers that Queen Thorn does not like NightWings, so he is a bit wary of her, however, he thinks the unusual teardrop scales by her eyes are pretty. Later in the prey center, he breaks in when Moon is protecting Bandit, a scavenger ( Winter is trying to get Bandit because he is Winter's pet). Qibli was actually the one who let the scavenger out of the cage in the first place (he had wanted a better look at it). Qibli defends Moon from Winter's threats and harsh words (Winter had thought that Moon was trying to eat his pet). Qibli then comes to the winglet meeting the next day. He defends Moon from Winter when he grills her for NightWing secrets. He flies out the window and is amazed about how well she can hunt. Moon then offers him half of the goat she caught. They then go to the prey center and share the goat. The next day, he shows up after Winter when Moon is warning everyone about the fire. He asks her what's wrong and tries to stop Carnelian from going inside, lying and saying that it was because it smelled bad. When the cave blows up, Qibli then defends Moon a third time from Winter when he asks her how she knew. Qibli finds out that Moon is a mind reader, thinks that she thought of him a terrible dragon, and then runs off. The next day, he tells Moon that he wants to help her find the murderer. Qibli then tells Moon to check Pike, Flame, and Icicle. They all are dead ends, and they later both go outside to try Onyx. Qibli asks questions to get Onyx to admit that she set the fire. Everyone in the circle respects him. After they know it isn't her, Moon lies to Qibli about the skyfire, which makes him distrust her again. Moon reads his thoughts later, wondering if he should tell the MudWings. He then appears when Moon goes to see Sora. When Sora and Umber leave, Qibli follows Moon to the library. They both know that the killer is Sora, and that Icicle has been conspiring with Queen Scarlet to kill the Dragonets of Destiny. When they get there, Icicle is creeping up on Starflight, ready to kill him. Qibli yells to Starflight, hoping to warn him, but as he does, Icicle pins Starflight down and twists around to use him as a shield. Moon begs her not to kill him, and Winter overhears the conversation and begins to question his sister. Icicle warns Winter to stay out of her way. Moon hears Icicle's thoughts as Qibli gets too close, and Icicle shoots frostbreath in their direction as she shoves him out of the way. Moon takes the hit on the edge of her wing, then Icicle smashes Starflight's head down, knocking him out. Moon lands next to him, making sure he is alive. Qibli throws himself at Icicle, and she throws Qibli on top of a desk, which he slides behind. Icicle then goes for Moon, and Winter tries to get her off, but Icicle is bigger and stronger. Icicle then states Starflight was the reason the IceWings died in Queen Scarlet's prison. Moon states that Winter and Starflight are good inside. Winter then smashes his tail onto Icicle's head, which causes her to let go of Moon. She had a gash on the back of her head and cuts from Qibli. Icicle then reveals Hailstorm is alive, she was working with Scarlet to get him back, and that Winter once again ruined their chance to get him back. She then flees out the leaf window while Winter shouts for her to come back. Qibli then gets back up, with bruises all over his face, and his earring nearly torn off. He thinks to himself how Thorn would be disappointed if she saw him get knocked out by an IceWing. ''Winter Turning He annoys Winter by making clever observations about what Winter is planning but still wants to be friends. Winter got rid of Turtle, and Qibli said that he couldn't get rid of the rest of them as easily. This annoyed Winter very much, but he "allowed" them to follow. They all ended up flying to the rainforest to warn Queen Glory about Icicle coming to kill her. Qibli sees the dead NightWing body covered in frost breath. He is later locked in the wingery with the others and escapes to the NightWing tunnel where he finds Icicle. Kinkajou tackles her to the ground out of rage saying that nobody was going to kill her Queen. While Icicle was reaching to slice her when Glory gets in and tranquilizes Icicle. When they go out looking for Scarlet after Icicle was dreamvisited, they meet Squid and Riptide, two SeaWings from the Talons of Peace, by the river. They look at the drawing and Riptide summons two SkyWings, Avalanche and Pyrite. Avalanche seems like she wants to rip off Qibli's tail barb. Pyrite claims to know where it is when they mention that they are looking for Scarlet. That's also when Winter makes an observation that Qibli has feelings for Moon. When they find the mountain Moon saw in the dream, they take a short rest. Winter is dreamvisited by Scarlet, which means she is spying on them. They look around and find a shredded camp and one of Scarlet's scales, and they discover she herself had been there. They started looking until they found a cave, and while Kinkajou and Pyrite are still sleeping, they sneak up on Scarlet and her companion, and overhear her yelling at her companion and orders him to bring Pyrite to her. When they get back to camp, Winter confronts Pyrite and she attacks him, Qibli fights her while Winter and Moon fight Scarlet's companion. Qibli pins Pyrite to the ground and Winter tears off the necklace that she had previously refused to remove. Qibli jumps back at the sight of her scales falling off to reveal Hailstorm beneath the scales. When they get to Possibility to take Kinkajou to the hospital, Winter is worried about Hailstorm's confusion and Winter decides to wear the necklace to figure out what Hailstorm is going through, but before he can do so, Qibli tears off number four of the conditions. When Winter puts the necklace on he turns into Pyrite, and Qibli asks him if he could have the necklace back, so Pyrite gives it to him and Winter appears again. Winter decides to go back to the Ice Kingdom and Qibli tries to reason with him, but Winter ignores him, and Qibli gives him a week to come back to them. When Winter is leaving, Qibli calls out, "Don't be a stranger!" Escaping Peril Qibli flies above Peril and Turtle when he heals himself in the river. They greet each other when they meet. Qibli is suspicious of Peril and says to Moon, after she told Peril Qibli is "probably the smartest dragon in Pyrria" and had already come up with five ways to kill her by now, Qibli states that he had only come up with three so far. Qibli points out to Peril that she still refers to Scarlet as 'the Queen.' When Peril burns Winter while trying to dive away, Qibli, Moonwatcher, and Turtle land below the arch and gather around Winter. Qibli frantically tries to think of a way to heal Winter, stating that he could breathe frost breath onto his scales and mentioning that there was a cactus sap that heals burns. Qibli gets pushed aside by Turtle as he works with his animus-touched river stone. He asks why Turtle has "a magic healing rock". He quickly figures it out and exclaims that Turtle must be an animus. Later, he says that Winter running into Peril looked like a fight when Peril tries to convince the group it was an accident. Qibli notes that Winter left pretty firmly and questions why he gets a vote on stating that Peril was the target of the Jade Mountain Prophecy. When they get the scroll from Chameleon, Winter and Qibli get into a fight on how to use it, which causes Peril to burn the scroll and to unintentionally free Darkstalker. Talons of Power Qibli first appears exactly where he left off in Escaping Peril, watching Darkstalker emerge from the mountain. He quickly notices that Darkstalker is ignoring Turtle. He then asks Winter if he is alright when Winter suddenly forgives Darkstalker easily. When they are leaving to go hunting, he gives Turtle a meaningful look and then signals him to warn the school. Later, he tells Peril to just go through with talking to Clay instead of worrying about it, and asks Turtle if he is like that around Moon. He immediately says "never mind" to Turtle and tells Turtle that he doesn't know yet if Darkstalker is evil, and Turtle should keep a lookout. When Turtle goes to see Winter and Qibli, Qibli mentions again how odd it is for Winter to act this forgiving. After Winter storms out, Qibli reluctantly asks Turtle if Turtle can make him an animus, but immediately dismisses it when he sees Turtles reaction and instead asks for a spell on his earring that would shield him from all of Darkstalker's enchantments. Turtle does, and when Qibli tries it on he mentions that he feels more connected to himself, proving that Darkstalker made an enchantment that made everyone like and trust him. When Darkstalker comes, knowing that a spell had been cast, he asks Qibli if Anemone had passed by. When Qibli said he didn't think she had but says that she might have, he realizes Darkstalker could sense animus spells. Darkstalker asked Qibli to tell his history scroll to roll up to test his animus powers, which obviously failed. Darkstalker informs Qibli that he would make a formidable animus if he had been born that way. When Turtle plans to follow Darkstalker and Anemone to the Rainforest Kingdom, Turtle gives him one of his enchanted slates. These slates were enchanted so that when Turtle got a writing idea, he would write it on one slate and the writing would appear on the other. After Turtle leaves, Qibli isn't shown in the rest of the book, but Turtle sends him messages several times. However, at the end Turtle tells Anemone to go find Qibli for help when Darkstalker summons all the animus dragons from Pyrrhia. Darkness of Dragons '' Cobra snaps at Qibli that he'll never amount much and she discourages him from trying to be a hero as he would only fail. Thorn wordlessly takes Qibli away from his home and into cities unknown to him. She asks him what he did to a spiny mouse, as he sets the mouse free. Thorn says she expected he had rescued it and compliments him on his cleverness, saying his skills are what she wants in her group. Qibli thinks about how after that day, Thorn had his complete trust and he would do anything for her. Now he thinks of Moon all the time, wondering if she would ever love him back with the same hopefulness he used to show toward Cobra. He flies up to Winter, who is tragically watching Moon fly away with Darkstalker and his followers. He claims that he's watching the sunset and Qibli sarcastically responds that the sunset is the only thing interesting out there. Winter says that once Moon comes back with the others, everything will be normal again but Qibli disagrees, asking how things could be normal if Winter came back to school after faking death to his tribe. Winter says he never planned on going back to the school and Qibli realizes he did it for Moon because he wanted to. Qibli decides that he needs to break the supposed spell that Darkstalker cast on Winter, for his sake and for Moon's, but he wonders how. ''More flying in soon! Family Tree Relationships Family Qibli has a mother with diamond snake patterns down her back like Blister, a father, one brother, and one sister. In one of his memories, his brother and sister are threatening him with their tails just to steal his talonful of dates. In one of Moon's visions, he is seen with his brother and sister and a elderly male SandWing, possibly his father. Qibli says that he had a terrible family life and is glad that he will never have to see his family again. Right after saying this, Moon has a vision of the future where he is in a fight with his grandfather and two older siblings and yelling "Where is she?", possibly referring to his mother, Ostrich, Moonwatcher, or Thorn. His brother and sister, Sirocco and Rattlesnake, are in the vision, and they are wearing golden medallions decorated with birds. Dragons adorned with similar jewelry are seen in Escaping Peril in Possibility, arguing over the price of dragonflame cacti. This symbol is also seen decorating the dragons in black hoods at the end of Talons of Power. '' Cobra As a mother, Cobra didn't care about Qibli or his siblings. Qibli tried to be smarter and faster to get his mother to notice him. He would stay up all night, waiting for his mother to look at him with a look of love when he was sleeping: she never did. His siblings realized this a lot sooner than Qibli and pushed him around a lot. They didn't care about Cobra. After being imprisoned by her own father, Vulture, in ''Darkness of Dragons, she helped Qibli to escape her father's stronghold. She refrained from calling him lizard and showed the first bits of affection towards Qibli. However, this turns out to be a trap to kill Queen Thorn so Onyx could become queen, but is stopped by Qibli's memories of her unsual behavior. She warns Qibli that Vulture will get what he wants, and is placed into a SandWing prison under the palace. Vulture Vulture had despised Qibli especially among his siblings. When Qibli came back to Vulture's stronghold to look for Cobra, Vulture tried to persuade him to feed him all of Thorn's secrets. Although Qibli managed to escape, they encountered each other again, as Vulture was working under Darkstalker in order to become king of the SandWings. Darkstalker later used Vulture as an example to show Qibli how he could manipulate dragons' feelings toward him as an animus. Thorn Qibli sees Thorn as his leader and mother, having served her and the Outclaws his entire life since he was 3 years old. He is extremely loyal to her, protecting her during battles and even refused to leave her side when Thorn wanted to talk in private with Sunny. It was also mentioned by him that Thorn saved him from his birth mother, who didn't take good care of him. Cobra sold him to Thorn, and she was the first to compliment him. She didn't know it, but she won Qibli's loyalty and respect and love forever at the time. Sunny has asked if Qibli was Thorn's son before, as they share some common features. Moonwatcher Moon is Qibli's crush, and, by the end of Darkness of Dragons, his girlfriend. In Moon Rising, Qibli and Moonwatcher are put into the same winglet; he quickly becomes one of her best friends. Qibli is very intelligent and observant, shown by his thoughts that Moon has heard. He is a bit wary of her at first, but however, he thinks she's pretty and constantly wonders what he should do to make Moon like him better. Because of his instinct to protect, he frequently defends her (mostly from Winter). He turns out to also be a bit insecure about her "gift" to read minds, worrying that she'll think he's a cruel dragon or that he'll reveal secrets that he shouldn't. In the end, he puts aside how uncomfortable he is with it and helps her figure out who set off the bomb with the use of her powers. It is stated in Winter Turning that Qibli wants to be more than friends with Moon. In Talons of Power, Qibli is shown to care and worry for Moon, asking Turtle about how she was. Also, he wonders if he behaves around Moon the way Peril behaves around Clay, one of the first major hints that he likes his NightWing friend. In Darkness of Dragons, he loves her quite a lot and always thinks about her, worrying about her safety and wishing to follow her to the rainforest. Yet, Qibli wonders if Winter or himself is worthy of her, and doubts himself, wondering if he's more like the "goofy friend" than a romantic partner. He concludes Moon deserves someone like Winter rather than him but ends up being wrong, as in the end of Darkness of Dragons, Moon chooses Qibli over Winter. Winter Qibli and Winter have a bit of a rivalry -- as Qibli (quite often) likes to annoy him -- however, he still wants to be Winter's friend. Their rivalry could also be about the fact that they both have strong feelings for Moonwatcher, but this is unlikely since even before they were introduced to Moon, Qibli still annoyed him in a deliberate, yet friendly way. Winter states that Qibli's constant, clever observations annoy him several times a day. Qibli thinks to himself that Winter is a friend, but doesn't know if the feelings are reciprocated. Qibli sometimes thinks of himself worse compared to Winter because Winter is the heroic handsome dragon, while Qibli makes weird faces when he tries to copy Winter. He thinks Moon deserves Winter compared to him because he gave up so much for her, but Moon ends up choosing Qibli. Kinkajou It was shown in Moon Rising that Qibli tried to get Kinkajou to like him, as he does almost every dragon. They end up being strong friends, and when Kinkajou falls into her coma, he worries about her the way a loyal friend would. Quotes "I'm not leaving you alone with a stranger. All prophecy-like or not." '' - To Thorn about Sunny. ''"Ha! Moons, no. She saved me from my mother. Besides, the way I understand it, there's only ever been one egg for Thorn, and that's you- if you are who you say you are." - To Sunny after she asked if Thorn was his mother. "Would you really eat a hairy spider anyway?" "I didn't trust that Smolder dragon. I knew there'd be trouble! Didn't I say so? Can't trust a royal, that's what I always say." '' - To Thorn about Smolder ''"Are you falling asleep in the middle of my fascinating explanation?" - To Sunny "No one is getting sliced up or frozen and snapped apart. What is wrong with you? Did you even try just asking nicely? " '' - To Winter in Jade Mountain Academy. ''"Hey. I'm the idiot clawmate, although most dragons call me Qibli. My intimidating acquaintance here is Winter. What's your name?" - To Moonwatcher, when introducing himself "Winter, you need to seriously cool down! Get it? Because he's an IceWing? I know, I'm hilarious." "See, I'm your destiny." - To Winter. "I'm probably wrong, but I think my clawmate just made a joke. Is that possible?" - To Moonwatcher about Winter "Camel farts. They all seemed like perfect suspects." - To Moonwatcher when trying to find the culprit of the history cave fire "What's with you and faces? You should try threatening someone's elbows or ankles once in a while, just for a change of pace." '' - To Winter in the rainforest about his habit of threatening to slice dragons' faces off. ''"Nice. Not the face this time. Very creative." - To Winter after he threatens to rip Squid's tail off and beat him with it "So your not-igloos don't look like this? '' - To Winter ''"If you ever get stabbed by my tail, I promise it won't be by accident." '' - To Winter ''"We would never allow such higgeldy-piggeldy shenanigans in the Ice Kingdom." - When pretending to be Winter as Kinkajou and Moon race "Oh, awesome logic! You're royalty, so you've always had power, so you should get any new power that comes along?" '' - To Winter, when they fight over the scroll in Escaping Peril ''"Winter, do you have a part of your brain that can handle empathy?" - To Winter "Moon, sometimes you're so busy listening to what dragons are thinking, you miss the things they're actually doing. Which can tell you a lot more about what they're really like." "I'm not entirely sure why Scarlet's Dancing Monkey of Fiery Doom gets to be on that list, frankly." - About Peril after Moon tells her about her powers "Would anyone else like to make a dramatic confession? Who else is hiding powers? Winter, anything we should know? A special IceWing ability to kill dragons with a sneer?" '' - When Turtle reveals he's an animus ''"You were really mean to Moon and you didn't even apologize!" - To Winter when he arrived at Possibility "Make bananas. Absolutely terrifying. Run for your life. " - Talking about Mightyclaws' new power. "Three moons, just go talk to him, you unexpected flutterhead." - To Peril, about talking to Clay. "Oh, yeah, me too, absolutely nothing else interesting happening out here. Nope. Excellent sunrise, that's it." -sarcastically to Winter about watching Moon. "Do your magic! Be magic! Do a magical magic thing! Double the stuff! Make yourself two! Twice the thing! Oh, that's it! Twice as much, twice as much!"- to Turtle's magic doubling bowl "Let me do all the talking" - To Winter "We'll probably end up married one day." - jokingly to Cobra about Winter. "You called me your friend! You DO adore me! Life goals: accomplished." ''-To Winter, after he apologizes. ''"To fulfill the prophecy!" Qibli said gleefully, "To save the world!" ''-To Winter, with Anemone. "''Winter thinks the mountains are going to eat him."-When Winter tells him about Darkstalker's Teeth "Seriously? SERIOUSLY? A mountain range called Darkstalker's Teeth, and you never thought maybe the Old Night Kingdom was on the other side?" "The mountains only eat IceWings." -About Darkstalker's Teeth to Anemone "Such as the fact that he killed his father; the fact that his seer girlfriend thought he was so dangerous he had to be hidden under a mountain for all eternity; he can enchant dragons to do anything he tells them to, or turn them into other dragons entirely if he wants; the fact that he just tried to kill the entire IceWing tribe with magic; and the fact that he's so charming and sincere that smart dragons tend to like him even when they're no enchanted to; Also, I'm not sure there's anyone who can stop him. I'm not sure there's anyone he cares about enough that he'd listen to them-or anyone who's willing to try."- About Darkstalker to Foeslayer "Yes" -'' To Moon when she asks him if he wants to be with her ''"There are lots of loyal Outclaws. Lots and lots and lots and lots of dragons who think Queen Thorn is awesome because she is." ''Stalling in Vulture's home when pretending to reveal Thorn's secrets in a scroll ''"And then there's thee palace, which used to be Burn's stronghold, which is, whoa, so big, like, really big, like, just the biggest, definitely not an easy place to break into, I mean, with the walls. . . and the bigness. . . " Stalling in Vulture's home when pretending to reveal Thorn's secrets in a scroll Trivia *Qibli is roughly based on Tui's son, though Tui said the dragon that resembles her son the most is Cliff. *Qibli appears to think of himself as Queen Thorn's bodyguard. *Qibli's name is pronounced 'kee-blee' or 'kih-blee' (Tui said she doesn't mind either way) and not to be pronounced 'kwi-bli'. *''Qibli'' is the alternate name for the desert wind Sirocco, ''which happens to be the name of one of his two siblings.'' *He is the first full SandWing PoV to be featured in the main series and the 2nd SandWing PoV overall. *On http://xboxkat.deviantart.com/journal/I-met-Tui-Here-s-what-I-learned-684199193, it says his mother's name is Cobra. *On the cover of Darkness of Dragons, the scar across Qibli's snout is not visible. *It has been confirmed about Qibli having a crush on Moon, as he agreed mentally with Winter about her in Moon Rising. *His mind is shown to be quick thinking and brilliant in Moon Rising. However, Darkstalker told Moon that he is more insecure because of this. *In Talons Of Power, Darkstalker hints that there are timelines showing Moon getting together with either Qibli or Winter. *In the same link shown above, it states that Umber has a crush on Qibli. However, Qibli has interests that lie elsewhere, thus making it so that the pair will more likely not come to be. Tui believes that Umber deserves happiness though, and that "he will one day find a soulmate". *He thinks of himself as a "useless, spotted waste of scales." *Qibli states that whenever he tries to make Winter's heroic, dashing faces in the mirror, he looks like he is trying to suck bits of scorpion out of his teeth. *There is a vision that Moon had in Moon Rising ''of him yelling "Where is she?" and his siblings and an older male SandWing (supposedly Vulture) that was most likely to happen in DoD. *Qibli mentions in ''Darkness of Dragons that his mother, Cobra, gave him his scar. Gallery Canon QibliDoD-Full-CVR.png|Qibli on the full cover of Darkness of Dragons DoD-CVR-TXT.png|Qibli on the US cover of Darkness of Dragons Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold QibliTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing QibliRef.PNG|Qibli Reference by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing WINGS OF FIRE 10 full jacket 22dc193d69-1.jpg|Qibli on the Darkness of Dragons Cover Fan Art Qibli- RiftSeaWing.png|By RiftSeaWing Qibli by foxxlight-d9pwfxk.png|By Foxxlight Qibli ref.png|By Velocirapioca Qibli Ref.png|By QueenClam QiblibyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing QiblibyHeron.png|By Heron QIBLIII.jpg|By RhynoBullraq Qiblidrawing.png|By H-awky Qibli.jpg|By Warriordragon Stressss.png|By RiftSeaWing Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky weeaboo_boi_by_pasteldogger-da9n2xt.png|Weeaboo Boi by BromeliadPrince|link=http://bromeliadprince.deviantart.com/art/Weeaboo-Boi-620855201 love_em_by_dragami-daghu3h.jpg|LOVE EM by dragami|link=http://dragami.deviantart.com/art/LOVE-EM-632367773 are_ya_ready_kids_by_deceptive_dragon-dazshuf.png|are ya ready kids by Deceptive-Dragon|link=http://deceptive-dragon.deviantart.com/art/are-ya-ready-kids-664777815 qibli_the_sandwing_by_drawgonite-d8i95k4.jpg|Qibli the Sandwing by Drawgonite|link=http://drawgonite.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-the-Sandwing-514389604 qibli_by_kaiserscotty-d8l4lse.png|Qibli by Kaezerscooter|link=http://turtlegod12.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-519216206 qib_by_realtense-dau4vwe.png|qib by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/qib-655278206 qibli_watercolor_by_irissplash-da608hw.jpg|Qibli watercolor by Scatteredstorm|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-watercolor-614750468 qibli_sketch___test_by_tsunamiholmes-dax1rtq.jpg|Qibli Sketch - Test by TsunamiHolmes|link=http://tsunamiholmes.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-Sketch-Test-660171806 qibli_by_snowleoparddragon999-d9nn1x4.jpg|qibli by Magikitty|link=http://magikitty.deviantart.com/art/qibli-583902328 QibliContestAntiEntree.png|Qibli by AntiSanity/VoidLegend|link=http://voidlegend.deviantart.com/art/World-to-Save-689484080 MOOOOOONBLI.PNG|Moobli, by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing Qibli2222.png|Qibli by Atlantic The Seawing References 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:POVs Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:The Outclaws Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Jade Winglet